Team Sevens Blessing- The re-write
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: Okay this is a re-write of Team 7s blessing as previously it was OOC. This is an OC x Sasuke fic but also shows the bonds between the team (in later chapters which have yet to be written). Megumi: Put on team 7 with a loud mouth, a fan girl and an emo kid. What am I going to do? Especially when I am the girl who never talks. Sorry for the mistake I posted the wrong fic origionally.
1. Chapter 1

X ~ Team 7's blessing re-write ~ X

Full edited summary: I am just the girl who never speaks. How can I place my trust in my new team mates, when basic communication is so hard? Follow the adventures, trails, achievements and failures I face as the fourth member of team 7.

Kiyomi: This is a re-write, some of it is from the original version but I have edited it as it was too OOC. Constructive criticism always valued no flamers they make me sad. If you don't like this fic then don't read it as my writing means the world to me and is something I can do to keep my mind occupied, and from thinking too much about the painful things in life. Like how my angel gained her wings, on Christmas eve.

Walking through the abandoned hallways of the academy I sighed looking down at my feet as I clutched my binder closer to my chest. It was early class didn't start for another half an hour but I couldn't sleep in today of all days. Today is the day I am to take my Genin exam; I find it hard to study at home so I come to class early. When I say Genin exam most think about the practical side of things such as the Justu's. But it's not only that. You can't pass an exam on action alone; you need to show that you have your wits about you when you're a ninja.

I reach my classroom and open the door revealing a neat classroom rows of desks stacked neatly ready for the school day to begin. Alone again, not that I minded, I'm always alone. Taking my seat in the third row to the right by the window I place my binder on the desk. As I let the sun's rays warm me, I am almost tempted to fall asleep but I can't exam nerves.

Right, I think to myself trying to motivate my brain into thinking. I look over my class notes and the notes which I made in the Library. I should have come here earlier it's so peaceful. Sighing I look out of the window my reflection staring back at me. Nothing unique or special in my average appearance, of brown eyes and brunette hair. I used to let my long hair loose but since long hair became a fad among the female members of the class I started to clip it up making its length appear lessened.

The whole reason for the fad among the girls is the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. The schools number one heart throb and looked up to by many. In all honesty I understand that he is talented and decent looking _not that I dare to look at him._ But I do not understand all the fuss which people make.

Moving on to more important matters I turn my attention back to my binder in front of me, rather than the window to the left. This is where I should be looking. Again and again I go over each section of notes until I have memorized them.

I barely even register the other presences which start to gather in the room, as the other students arrive. Lifting my head up I watched students all take random places in the room. There are no specific seating arrangements, so everyone sits where they feel. I sit on this desk alone, I keep myself to myself. Why should it be any other way?

"I'm so pumped for today, believe it!" A blonde boy entering the classroom eagerly exclaims taking a seat at one of the desks on the middle row. He has to sit in sight of Iruka sensei, just so sensei can avoid some of his pranks. I believe his name to be Uzumaki Naruto, I don't really know much about him, except he lives above my apartment and is very determined to become Hokage so people will respect him so he says. Kenji doesn't want me talking to him or communicating with him so I don't. It does make me feel mean since he is generally alone but I will always abide by my brothers wishes.

Naruto seems unaware that the Hyuga girl, which I believe to be the heiress Lady Hinata watching him pressing he index fingers together. She seems to admire him. I guess I can see why.

Wait. Hold that thought. You can't admire him he is bad news Kenji doesn't want me to associate with him so I shouldn't. But that doesn't stop me admiring him right?

I should get off that subject. Turning back towards the chalk board I mentally recite my notes, assuring I have learned them to the best of my ability. That is until my thoughts are interrupted by a very loud voice.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke-kun? Its five minutes until Iruka-sensei gets here." A pink haired girl asks loudly, too loudly. Her name is Haruno Sakura, a devoted Sasuke fan girl along with nearly every other girl in the class excluding me.

Normally I don't like to be the odd one out but I don't want to be a fan girl nor do I have the time, despite the fact it would probably help me earn friends. I would only gain fickle friends, which I have had too many of in my life.

"I bet he's studying until the last minute. Not that he needs it, ah he's just so…" Yamanaka Ino sighs as she goes to fan girl heaven. I find it a little amusing that her attitude can change so much in an instance over one subject.

Of course her statement also causes more fan girls to sigh dreamily and probably start drooling. But I wouldn't know I'm not looking.

Turning the page in my binder I re-read for the fourth time the page headed: Basics for the Genin exam.

_In order for a candidate to pass the Genin exam and thus graduate from the academy, the candidate must be able to provide good examples of the following basic Justus's._

_The transformation is the first of the three, changing ones outer appearance often used as part of stealth missions. _

_The substitution follows this is often used out on the field where the user replaces their body with an inanimate object such as a log or animal in order to negate any damage._

_Finally is the cloning jutsu, this is where the user either replicates the target and produces multiple copies of the target or where the user produces multiple copies of themselves in order to confuse opponents. Although some blood line techniques are able to see through this jutsu. _

_When performing these Justus's the user should remember to focus…_

Darn why do people have to be so noisy. Suddenly there is a large squeal from many girls, _I would wonder about people's preferences if it were boys. _This is a daily occurrence I should be used to it by now but nope, it gets me every time. This signals that Sasuke has entered the room.

Feel sorry for the guy as all the girls declare their love for him.

"Sasuke-kun! Come sit over here with me."

"Sasuke-kun, I baked some cookies for us to share over lunch."

"Sasuke-kun I bet your ready for this afternoon's exam, you'll do great!" Another voice squealed, reminding me of a dog.

No offence to Akamaru. He is a ninja dog (ninken) who is Inuzuka Kiba's partner. He is so cute half the time hiding in Kiba's jacket. Just the devotion fan girls show, how dedicated they are. That how dogs are described in books, loyal friends until the end. I wanted a dog but Kenji said no.

Well it's obvious I'm not getting any more revision done, so I return to my other hobby of staring out of the window. It is tempting to doodle but sensei will be here anytime so there isn't much point. In a way it would be nice to have someone to talk to, well write to really as I don't talk or someone to keep me company. But that won't happen not while I keep myself to myself.

"Arashi-san." A masculine voice interrupts my thoughts. _Arashi is my surname. _"May I sit here?" looking over to my right; I find none other than Uchiha Sasuke standing at the desk. I nod and turn away.

Great, fan girls will be jealous. Why couldn't he sit with them? Oh yeah they are annoying. But still. Why me? I guess he knows I won't bug him; at least he might get a bit of peace.

I hear hushed whispers 'W_ho does she think she is sitting with our Sasuke-kun. How dare she? She isn't even a fan club member. One of the only people in the class not to be in his fan club, this is just wrong. '_

I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'dammed fan girls' but I can't be certain.

Then Naruto storms over, challenging Sasuke or something. While I am trying to block out his racket. Naruto ends up squatting on the desk in front of him staring into his eyes. Deep into his eyes… this continues as the sparks fly between the two. Then someone 'accidently' knocks into Naruto. I think Kiba and Akamaru were playing fetch or something. Then something unusual happens.

"Ack!" Naruto's strangled cry comes out. As he pulls himself away from Sasuke whom he had just kissed.

Sasuke looked just as appalled. I didn't know they were gay. But then again, it's obvious it wasn't intentional due to their reactions.

I do my best to suppress a giggle with my hand while looking out of the window. During this the murderous aura coming from the fan girls is intent.

Daring to glance quickly behind me I see all the fan girls with deadly auras surrounding them.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto." Sakura yells in a murderous tone

"Not until I'm done with him forehead!" Ino retorts using the childish name calling to her aid.

And with that the fan girls pounce. Poor Naruto, _I can say that right? _I feel sorry for him, as he picks himself up off the floor nursing a black eye and several bumps to the head.

And Iruka sensei shows up just as Naruto gets to his seat, that guy has timing. Then again he probably waited until the commotion was over before entering. Which is very wise, I wouldn't expect anything else from a teacher. What rank is a teacher anyway?

I think it may be the same as Kenji. I will have to ask him when I get back. If he's out of bed, lazy. Then again he only got back from the three week mission a few days ago, and I would assume that it does take its toll.

Anyway after Iruka-sensei manages to get everyone to settle down, he begins the lesson after almost drinking the spiked coffee on the desk. Courtesy of Naruto, who put salt in it. To be honest it was quite funny to see Iruka-sensei's face when he drank it. I would never have the courage to play a prank like that, as amusing as it is. _If Kenji found out I had been thinking like this he would be disappointed. But these are my own private thoughts he doesn't know of them. _I continue the mental debate with myself.

This morning's lesson is on Chakra, and the capabilities it gives us, its purpose and what happens if you use up too much.

"As you all know from previous lessons Chakra is a combination of Spiritual energy and Physical energy combined, this allows us to perform things such as Jutsu's. But it also has its capabilities in everyday life as not even a civilian can live without chakra." Iruka sensei continues then turns his back to the class as he draws a diagram on the blackboard labelling the main chakra points on the body.

I have already revised this so I know what I am doing. This does make the lesson boring for me, but I attempt to pay attention anyway. That is until I see a note by my elbow. Must be from a fan girl to Uchiha-san. Shoving it aside I move it towards Sasuke, who surprisingly shoves it back after writing on it. I suppose now I have to give it back to the fan girl who delivered it. Which one though? There's so many.

Then I find that on the note in neat black ink, my name has been scrawled. _Arashi-san. _

Opening it up I find a note written inside.

_I only sat here to avoid the fan girls. _

That's all it states. Why explain that to me? I guessed he wasn't sitting on the same desk because he liked me. Seeing as no one sits with me. I guess it would be rude not to reply seeing as he took so much effort _not _to write a note.

So I keep my reply clean and simple. _Fine. _And shove the note back to him. To be totally honest I would rather keep interactions with him to a minimum or avoid them at all costs. I do value my life.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as he takes the note back and reads my answer. His eyes narrow, and the corners of his mouth twitch downwards more than they normally do. Looks like he doesn't like being given the cold shoulder.

How dare she! No one gives Uchiha Sasuke the cold shoulder! Sasuke thought angrily, crumpling up the note which had been passed back.

No one should ignore an Uchiha. His real intention of sending the note to her was just to … Why actually did he do it? Assuring her that he was only sat there to get away from the fan girls. She should be a fan girl. Everyone should respect him as he is the strongest out of all of them. They are weak compared to him. He has to be the best to destroy _him. Him _being his brother.

But when she ignored his note and then the cold shoulder it made his blood boil. More than that of the blonde Dobe, who had proclaimed himself the next Hokage but would not make it to Genin.

How infuriating it is. Uchiha's are the best and most prominent clan in the land of fire and should be respected at all costs not ignored!

Soon enough lunch time came, thank fully there was no more interactions with the Uchiha. I don't want problems from the fan girls.

As everyone files out of the room I linger behind, as I raid my desk for my sketch pad and my bento. Then I walk out of the now empty classroom and make my way to my favourite spot. A little ways behind the academy a forest, this backs onto a training ground. The training ground is never used from what I have seen, it has become overgrown and wildlife now thrives there. A few meters away is a little clearing a small one but it is peaceful there.

Sitting down in front of a tree I place my sketch pad and bento aside. Closing my eyes I feel the sun shine down on my face, I hear the gentle breeze through the trees; smell the scents of the flora around me touch my senses. This is why it's such a relaxing place. And no one knows about it, not even Kenji.

After a while I pick up my bento and tuck into my culinary delights, prepared courtesy of me this morning. Pulling my chopsticks apart I utter a silent thanking for my food, my lips moving but no sound comes out.

With lunch out of the way, judging by the height of the sun I have quite a bit of time left until I need to return to the class room, and face the graduation test. I need to stop getting nervous about it, I can do it, Kenji has helped me practice and he says I can do it. Picking up the pad from my side I take a pencil out of my pocket and begin to sketch. I find it a soothing hobby.

This time the sketch is of a stag, it is from memory but its turning out good so far. I have the outline done I just need to add details such as expression, and texturize the fur. It's pleasant to be here. As time goes by it begins to look even more realistic. The sun shining down through the tree canopy makes me feel tired, without actually realising I fall asleep under the tree.

Damn Dobe. He thinks he can defeat me, an Uchiha of all people. Baka. He almost had me there, attacking me while I was eating by the window. Tying me down and gagging me, he didn't even realise I used a substitution jutsu. Baka.

Heading away from the place where I left Uzumaki, I ran into a load of fan girls. They are extremely annoying; I'm not entirely sure what is worse, Naruto or fan girls? I wasn't particularly looking to where I was heading, just getting away from the fan girls.

Which takes me to where I am now, it looks like it was once a training ground, due to the marks in the bark of some of the older trees, and the sandy substrate in places where patches of grass have begun to sprout. Wandering around the place seems abandoned, and then I spot a clearing up ahead. Ha no fan girls or the Dobe will find me here. With a casual pace I head into the clearing and up one of the nearest trees. Taking out a rice ball I let a smirk play across my face, all those losers in class have no chance of achieving what I will. Half of them at least will fail, especially Uzumaki. I will be one step closer to killing him and avenging my clan by the end of the day.

Something jerks me out of my thoughts, a light breathing sound. Standing up on the branch I ready myself for an attack, probably Dobe. He thinks he will be Hokage, ha I am superior to him the idiot needs to realise his place. After a minute no attack comes, scanning the tree tops around me, the only presences are birds and the occasional squirrel. I look down to scan the ground and I am surprised to see the girl I sat on the same desk as today, sleeping under a tree. Pathetic, if this were out on the field she would be dead, letting her guard down.

_Maybe I should teach her a lesson? About not letting your guard down, ever. Or should I leave her to learn it out in the field? _Why should I care anyway?

Looking back over to the same spot under the tree, I find that she's gone. Doesn't matter to me anyway. But still how could she move so fast? I didn't hear her, or see her move. Her stealth may be significant in comparison to mine, but not good enough.

I didn't know I had fallen asleep, until my sensitive ears picks up the sound of someone shifting around nearby. I can feel their gaze on me. I keep my breathing steady and shallow, until I feel the eyes watching me remove their gaze.

As soon as I feel their gaze lift, I jump into the tree I am leaning against and sit on a branch level with the one he is sitting on across the clearing.

A gleeful smile spreads across my face when I see him staring intently at the ground below. His head moves from side to side, looking for me I think. Swinging my legs I wonder to myself how he actually found this place. Ah well I guess I will just have to find a new secret place.

The smile worn on my face falters a little when I feel someone's gaze on me. I don't know how I can tell but I just have a feeling. Looking behind me I see Uchiha-san looking at me frowning. He doesn't even look surprised that I moved, darn. Then again he is the top of the class, he probably expected it. I need to get better. Standing up I grab my empty bento and sketch pad from next to me and jump down.

The rest of the day went pretty much smoothly. During the written part of the exam Uchiha sat on the same desk as me once again. This seemed to irk the fan girls, as I could feel their intense gaze burning into my back. They are very dedicated to him, that's for sure.

The written exam seemed to me to be very simple, bearing in mind the questions were:

Name all the animal hand signs.

Name three basic ninja weapons.

What affinity jutsu is often associated with the tiger hand sign?

They were all that simple.

Next came the physical exam. One by one we were each called to the front of the room, we had to do a transformation jutsu and a clone jutsu. I was the second to be called up after a boy named Shino; I think he is an Abumure. Kenji said that Abumure's work with bugs or something like that. I know he told me that they give him the creeps.

"Arashi Megumi" Mizuki sensei called me to the front "You are to transform into Iruka-sensei." He told me.

Doing the hand signs, I mouthed 'transform'. Looking at myself I think I have made a good replica of Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei walks around me in a circle examining my transformation, which makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Good, a few flaws perhaps. But good enough." Mizuki-sensei mutters

"Right, next you are to produce a clone." Iruka sensei says while Mizuki-sensei leans against the desk expectantly, while Iruka stands in front of me.

Once again I make the appropriate hand signs and low and behold, a clone appears. I think it's one of the best I have produced, apart from that time when I managed to produce 2. But that time Kenji said my attention to detail lacked so I should produce one and focus more on the detail, until I improve more (since he is going to help me practice my cloning technique)

"Excellent detail Megumi, if this were a shadow clone I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Well seeing as you demonstrated the required jutsu's to a decent standard…"

My breath hitched in my throat, will he pass me? He has too, I worked so hard.

"You passed. Congratulations Megumi, please go and collect your headband from Mizuki-sensei and return to your desk." Iruka-sensei smiles down at me.

Yes! I passed, Kenji is going to be so proud of me. I can't wait to tell him. The rest of the time in the classroom is spent watching other members of the class take their exam. When it came to Naruto's turn to complete a transformation Jutsu something interesting happened.

"Transform!" Naruto completed the hand signs with a look of determination on his face.

One minute he was there, the next a girl with two long blonde ponytails is standing in Naruto's place. Naked, with smoke covering her more private areas. Then the girl opens her mouth

"Ha! So what do you think of that big boy? I call it sexy no jutsu, believe it!" Naruto while in his lady like transformation exclaims.

Several of the male class members have gone red in the face, Inuzuka Kiba is drooling eyes trained on her rather robust cleavage. Iruka-sensei is just stood there in shock. Until he keels over with blood spurting out of his nose. Once Iruka-sensei regained composure Naruto got shouted at big time.

Naruto didn't pass the Genin exam, I feel bad for him. I want to comfort him, but talking to people is so hard and also I am not to associate with him either. I don't want to upset Kenji, it takes something big to upset him but when it does it really gets him mad. In other words never get on Kenji's bad side.

After the exam it was relatively peaceful everyone except Naruto passed. I caught Uchiha Sasuke looking at me, I must have something on my face from lunch.

Walking back to the apartment block I live in, it seems unusually quiet normally there is much more hustle and bustle. Often people come here looking for a cat named Tora, I have no idea why. Then again they did catch the cat yesterday, so I doubt it will have got out again.

Taking out the key to the apartment I unlock the door, obviously Kenji is out. Darn I can't tell him the good news.

I was so busy concentrating on celebrating me becoming Genin I failed to spot the note in front of the vase of flowers on the kitchen table. Addressed to me.

X ~ Team 7's Blessing rewrite~ X

Kiyomi: Ok so this is the re-write it does differ quite a bit but I think it is more in character on Sasuke's part. There is less Megumi x Sasuke moments but they will come. I don't want to rush it. Seriously I have been reading endless Sasuke fic's to try get his character down. My favourite Sasuke x Oc one so far is: The Wrong Uchiha. I love it. It is M rated but there is little to no M rated content, read and review it to help it get noticed (if you want).


	2. Chapter 2

X - Chapter 2 rewrite Team 7's Blessing- X

Kiyomi: Name says it all really.

The next morning everyone was supposed to attend the assigning of Genin Teams. Where the class will be split up according to the Hokages decision into teams based on skill and style. Well thats what Keni told me. But Keni didn't come back last night probably getting to know the bars again. I don't mind, his Tea is boxed up in a Tupperware dish in the fridge.

Surprisingly Naruto is there brandishing his forehead protector. Which is proof that he passed. Then again I did see him talking to Mizuki sensei he must have given him another chance.

Hinata Hyuga seems happy since she is watching him with a small smile. I like Hinata and wouldn't mind getting to know her but with the way I am its impossible.

"Next we have Team 7..." Iruka sensei shouts out above the noise of the class. This causes everyone to shush.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." cue Sakura slamming her head on the desk, and Ino laughing.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Sakura squeals with delight while Naruto smacks his head on the desk.

"and Megumi Arashi." Naruto and Sakura look clueless and look around the room to see who their fourth team member is.

A while later once all the teams have been assigned we are told to wait for our Jonin instructor to come.

Which brings me to the situation I am in now. Waiting in a classroom with 2 people who didn't know I existed until five minutes ago and one who is the cause of me being unpopular with his fan club.

But then again, Naruto works hard and he even came up with his own jutsu even if it is perverted. Sakura is devoted and maybe she is as good at the practical Shinobi skills as she is at the academic side of things. Then Sasuke, who is a well known to excel in everything. That's why people like him. Also he comes from a respected Shinobi family, but doesn't seem to boast, which is a good thing.

With nothing to do Naruto comes up with the solution to booby trap the sliding door to the classroom by placing the chalk eraser in the sliding door. I would never have the courage to do something like that, but it is funny.

"Naruto what are you doing, you're going to get me and Sasuke-kun into trouble you idiot! Tell him Sasuke-kun!"

"He won't fall for it..." Sasuke says leaning his elbows on the desk with his fingers intertwined. "He is a Jonin."

Silently I move over to the window-sill and sit looking out of the window.

"I bet Megumi-chan thinks it's funny. Right? That is your name isn't it? I' going to be Hokage you know." Naruto exclaims loudly, too loudly.

I just look at him, smile and nod. I don't want to upset him. Also Keni doesn't want me associating with him, but since he is my team mate I guess it's not that bad.

"Shut up Naruto! She doesn't talk everyone knows that!" Sakura yelled at him smacking him over the head

"But Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined

Then footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Tip tap tip tap...

Everyone's head went up well apart from Sasuke's he just turned slightly.

Then a hand appeared in the door. Everyone held their breath... A head pokes in... The door is pushed further open... and Plop!... the chalk board eraser lands on the silver haired Joinins head.

Well that was unexpected. I raise a hand to my mouth to hold in a small giggle.

"Haha yeah! See I was right!" Naruto yells.

Sakuras jaw drops. She looks gobsmacked. "I am so sorry sensei it wasn't me or Sasuke just the others they wanted to get us in to trouble. Me and Sasuke-kun are way more mature than that, right Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke remains impassive. Although I think his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"My first impression of you all is..." the jonin instructor starts "you're a bunch of idiots."

_Great way to make a good first impression. _"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." The Jonin stated and then disappeared with a poof of smoke. I want to learn how to do that.

"Naruto! He hates us now thanks to you." Sakura smacks him on the head that's another 5 brain cells lost.

"But... Sakura-chan." Naruto whines rubbing his head.

That's all I heard of the conversation as I got up from my seat and left the room, heading for the roof. Although I felt like I was being watched along the way.

~5 minutes later~

"Right then, lets get started on introductions shall we?" The Sensei asks us.

"How? I don't understand Sensei maybe you should show us first." Sakura asks. To me it feels like she is sucking up to the sensei but maybe she is just trying to be nice.

He lets out a sigh.

"Okay well how about we just give a basic description of ourselves. Such as Name, Likes,Dislikes, hobbys and Dreams?"

"..." Everyone just looked at him waiting for him to introduce himself first

Another sigh. "Well, I will go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are..." He raised a finger to his masked chin in thought. "Nothing to do with you. My dislikes are..." He paused again to think. "a secret. And my Hobbys and dreams are..." Cue another pause. "Well to be quite honest I don't feel like telling you that." Everybody sweat dropped.

"What kind of introduction was that!" Naruto yelled.

"My introduction, now its your turn." Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"All we really learned was his name." Sakura muttered. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." Pause to glance at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto. My hobbies are..." Look at Sasuke again. "hehe. My dream is..." blush appeared on her cheeks. Call me suspicious but I think she likes Sasuke and think the last part may have been something along the lines of marrying Sasuke and having kids, that is really sweet but at my age it is a bit early to be thinking about something like that.

"Okay, that was interesting. Next you in the orange." He said pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ichiraku ramen, and ..." look at Sakura hopefully ", I dislike the 30 seconds you have to wait for the instant ramen to cook and Teme! My dream will come true, one day I will become Hokage so everyone will respect me, believe it!" he fist pumped

"Thats lovely. Next you with the dark hair." He pointed to Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha. There is nothing that I particularly like, I have many dislikes. My dream is not a dream I will make it reality. To kill a certain someone and restore my clan." He finished, Sakura looked on in admiration.

"Okay, moving on lastly we have ..." Kakashi started and waited for me to continue

"..." Naruto looked on eager to see if I would speak. "..." Sakura looked over in curiousity. "..." Sasuke rested his hands under his chin not looking at anything in particular.

"..." Kakashi-sensei looked at me. "Go on introduce yourself." he urged

"Kakashi-sensei, she doesn't talk." Sakura said with what sounded like pity in her voice.

"She wrote her introduction." Sasuke spoke all of a sudden.

"Ah yes, good observation Sasuke. I was wondering if anyone would notice." Kakashi stated I don't think he actually saw it.

"Liar!" Naruto pointed a finger accusingly "You didn't see it did you?"

"Well of course I did, anyway how about we let..." Kakashi paused "How about we let her give her introduction?"

"Hehe yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Hey Megumi-chan do you want me to read it out?" the blonde exclaimed loudly.

Not giving anyone chance to object he began "Hi, my name is Megumi Arashi. I like many things including Naruto, and Ramen! I don't like..."

"Naruto! You idiot it doesn't say that!" Sakura yelled

"My name is Megumi Arashi, I have my likes and dislikes but I would rather keep them to myself. My dream for the future would be to become the best Kunoichi I can and further my skills putting them to use to help my village, making my brother proud." Sakura read "See at least I can read Naruto you idiot." She sent a hopeful glance to Sasuke

"Thank you Sakura and Megumi that was very insightful." the silver haired Jonin closed his one visible eye in what seemed to be a smile.

For the rest of it I didn't really pay that much attention, I kind of zoned out, apart from the part where he said we only have a small chance of actually making it to proper Genin. Since the Genin exam was just to pick out who could become Genin, not to pick them.

So our whole futures depend on the orientation/ test / survival exercise we have tomorrow. We will be starting early so I think it is going to be really hard. We have to be there for 5am! I am actually nervous now, I thought that was it, you know now I am Genin.

Deep within though I know I can do this. 'Those who have a goal set will achieve it; those who do not have a future planned will not get there'. That's a quote from one of my many books.

Later on

To celebrate I have decided to make a cake for me and Kenji, maybe take some over to my auntie Misa.

Grabbing my purse from my room and my keys from the counter where I left them I head out to the market. Time to get the stuff for my cake!

I sound like a child but Cake is a special treat. Kenji won't normally let me have it, he says too much sugar is bad for a Shinobi and also I get giddy when I have too much sugar.

Walking along the dirt path to the market, I decide that I should make a stir fry for tonight's dinner. Well I will need vegetables as well since we used most of them yesterday; well Kenji did he eats too much I think.

As I reach the green grocers I make out a mental list, _let's see, I need tomatoes, Peppers, chilli's maybe some red onion I know Kenji will have that with anything. _

Pushing open the door, I bump into something or should I say someone, on my way out. The dark haired boy who sat next to me in class today and is on my team. Uchiha I think, I quickly bow in apology and scurry off inside not wanting to see his reaction. I felt his displeased aura too.

Even now I can still feel his eyes burning into my back, I shiver, and I must have really offended him. Maybe he was waiting for me to say sorry. That's not going to happen.

He watches the girl that he sat on the same row as in class earlier that day; hurry on into the green grocers. Even after she walked into him. She didn't utter a word of apology.

Actually now he thinks about it, he doesn't think he has ever heard her talk. Tch, pathetic. Too shy to talk. Spineless coward, what's worse? Cowards like her or obsessive fan girls? Who knows who cares?

After finishing up at the green grocers, I stopped off at the general shop, picking up flour, eggs and icing. I had enough sugar in.

I can't wait until I start earning my ninja wage, I feel guilty that Kenji supports both of us on his wage. Any spare money he has goes between both of us, he is very kind. Lately though it's been going on my weapons, we bought them in bits, a kunai here, a shuriken there. That kind of thing, we aren't poor, we get by comfortably. Things got better when Kenji, made it to Chunin, I don't really remember since I was living with my aunt at the time. But he said it took him 3 attempts to make it to Chunin.

But if things go well I can start paying my way! It will stop me feeling guilty. Kenji always says I am silly for being as uptight as he puts it. When I insist on paying my way.

Nothing really happens with my life at the moment. I mean the biggest thing that happened was me graduating. But Kenji said that just because someone has become genin Genin doesn't mean they are suited to the career of a ninja. He still thinks I should stick to my childhood ambitions.

Like any older brother would he worries, a bit too much sometimes. He thinks I am too fragile for the life of a Kunoichi. But I don't want to be some house wife waiting at home for her ninja husband looking after children. I am not a nurturing type really; I would rather have fun than care for a kid. When all the other girls were flower arranging I was digging holes with my bare hands to plant them. Sometimes he doesn't understand just because I am a girl it doesn't mean I am weak. I can look after myself, I want to travel and do something with my life. I want to help people, even if it is just by picking up trash.

Upon arrival at home I find a letter on the door mat, in the apartment. I shrug not really thinking any of it.

Picking it up I head in along with the groceries putting them down on the table. Ah will read them later. Right now I want to make cake. At the thought of cake a smile appears on my face.

Tomorrow I will be meeting my new team and my new sensei; maybe I should save some cake for them. I mean everyone likes cake, but then again it would be quite embarrassing to give the new sensei cake on your first day under their tutelage. Maybe I won't.

While the cake is in the oven I decide to check the letter which arrived while I was out. Probably the landlord wanting his rent, he gets very annoyed if you pay the rent late. I still can't forget the time he blew up with Uzumaki-san upstairs when he didn't pay his rent on time. I'm not really sure how the situation was resolved. Kenji made me go back to our apartment; he said I should associate with riff-raff like that. He is too protective at times.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I open up the white envelope. To reveal, neat black hand writing.

_Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, you sat next to him today. He doesn't deserve to have to sit next to scum like you. He may get diseased. I would not want my Sasuke-kun to get ill because of you. Stay away or I will make your life hell, mute girl. Talk and you die. _

No one signed it. Then again I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to sign hate mail. By the end of the letter I can feel that my face has paled. I don't know why this has happened.

It wasn't me who went to sit next to him. He sat next to me. I believe the letter to be from a fan girl unless it's a fan boy which is strange since I didn't think anyone in class was that way.

It could be worse, just one piece of hate mail. Nothing more. I think I will avoid him anyway, especially after I bumped into him earlier. It felt like his eyes were burning holes into my back it was such a hateful glare.

Yeah that's the solution, stay away from him. He will bring me nothing but trouble. Just have to make sure Kenji doesn't find out, or he will march down to the academy himself to sort it out.

Then I notice another envelope, leaned against the vase of flowers on the table. I reach out shakily for it. Even though it was nothing but hate mail I am shaken, it hurts. I would never wish that upon anyone at all, so why me?

Upon closer examination this letter has a familiar scrawl on the front.

_Meg's-chan_

That can only be Kenji, only he uses that name for me. I rip open the letter expecting it to be something along the lines of 'Can you make Dango for tea?' or 'We need more milk I used it all this morning.' But that's not what it is.

_Meg's-chan, sorry I know today is the day of your graduation exam. I am really sorry but I have been sent out on a mission. I can't tell you the details for security reasons but I will be a few days, very sorry. If Koizumi-san comes for the rent it's in my sock draw. I asked Gemna to check up on you, I originally asked Izumo and Kotetsu but I don't trust Kotetsu not to flirt. By the way I happened to mention that my kid sis is an amazing cook, so maybe he could eat my portion of dinner. _

_Apologies, Keni-nii_

I feel quite lonely now,sometimes even for me the silence can be overbearing. But some of Kenji's friends are supposed to be stopping by, for tea. I guess I should make that stir fry then. Concentrate on something to take my mind off things. Yeah that's what I will do

A while later there is a knock at the door. Peering through the eye hole I see a familiar-ish face. I know it's just Gemna, Keni has pointed him out before but I've never met him alone before.

Opening the door to let him in I try my best to give a warm smile, despite how nervous I am. What if he doesn't like my cooking? I'm sure he doesn't really want to come over, I'm sure he has better things to be doing.

"Hey there Megumi-chan, I take it you received Kenji's letter?"

I nod in reply. "Not to worry Kenji told us about you not being a vocal person" _I hope Kenji didn't say too much _I silently pray

Seeing the look on my face he placed a hefty hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry he didn't go into the details." I nodded shyly to let him know I got it.

Leading the way into the kitchen I beckon for him to take a seat, which he does.

Sitting down with the two portions of stir Fry I pour out two glasses of water too.

"So Megumi-chan, I've heard allot about you from Kenji. Your big bro is real protective of you." Genma said while picking up his chopsticks.

Picking the pad up from the kitchen table I take a seat at the table. And write down

'Yes, I know.' On the pad of paper, in response to Genma statement.

"It's good he cares about you, there are some that I could mention that don't have that liberty 'ya know?" He says through placing food into his mouth.

I just nod in reply.

"Anyway, apart from coming to check on you. Kenji wanted me to see if you passed the Genin exam, I mean I could ask Iruka but I thought get it straight from the horse's mouth and all. So then did you pass?"

I nod in reply once again this time with a proud smile upon my face

"Go get your forehead protector and show me. Come on I want to see" He insisted

So I go and get it and prove it to him. When I get back to the table I see him bringing a package out of the standard green flak jacket all Chunin are required to wear.

"So then Kenis kid sis is now a Genin. Hey you never know you and Keni might get to team up sometime."

I raise an eyebrow as if to say 'as if'. I have met Gemna before he comes over sometimes when he can't be bothered cooking or if Keni says that I'm making something nice for tea.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But still, it could happen. "He says running a hand through his brown hair. "Anyway since you are now a Genin, Keni really wanted to give you this him but duty calls and all that." He passes a package wrapped in brown paper over the table to me.

'I should wait until Kenji gets back to open it' I write down and show him.

"Aww but where would be the fun in that? Come on, also it's appropriate for 'future adventures' you might say." He tells me

'Okay I'll open it.' I reply. Reaching for the package I feel the brown paper beneath my fingers as I shakily undo the ties on the package. Unfolding one flap, two flaps and three flaps I see black and red material. Undoing the fourth flap to the package, it reveals a folded garment. From the looks of it really good quality material.

I run a hand over the black fabric, its smooth to the touch. The material is thick and strong from the feel of it. "Go on take it out." Gemna encourages me.

Hesitantly I pick it up and it unfolds. Turns out the garment is a dress, a beautiful black dress which reaches to my upper thigh. Edged with a red flame design on the hem and the sleeve edges. Long sleeves with button holes so that the sleeves can be turned upwards and fastened with buttons. A rounded scoop neck front edged with cream fabric slightly going into the bust area. The fabric isn't loose but gives the feel that it will stretch if needed. All in all its beautiful. In awe I run a hand down the fabric over and over. Maybe I am dreaming, this is all a dream, it must be. The fabric alone is so expensive yet it's made to fit me.

"Nice isn't it? To be honest I didn't even expect that, your Keni has got good taste. That is a good outfit for going on missions in, very practical although the red bits aren't ideal they can be folded away." Gemna says after letting out a low whistle. (Through the senbon in mouth no idea how though)

'It is beautiful, do you know how much he spent on this? I think it was too much.' I write

"Ah just forget about it, that's what Keni would say. Anyway thanks for the meal and all but I better head out now, Kotetsu thinks he can beat me in a drinking contest so I got put the poor kid in his place by proving him wrong. If you have a problem come to me, laters."

And with that I am alone again. My mind drifts back to the letter I received or should I say threat on my life, as I wash the dishes. Gemna might enjoy my cooking but he never hangs around to do the dishes, I think he is one of Kenjis nicer friends, Genma always looks out for those on his side. Even if he does have odd habits.

Once that's done I pick up the dress which is neatly folded on the kitchen table, _I think I should save it for the orientation we're supposed to have with our sensei. _Don't want to muck it up before I do anything in it.

Kiyomi: Sorry about the lack of updates my only excuse is I have been too lazy to update and I re-wrote this several times I may need to again if there are errors. Thank you for all the follows and favourites.


	3. Chapter 3- bell test

~Team 7's blessing the re-write Chapter 3~

Kiyomi: Thank you for all the views on this story, the follows favs and the review I had it is greatly appreciated.

4.15 am, that's the time I got up out of bed. For the day of the team orientation. It would have had to be 4am if I didn't prepare my bento last night.

It's so early the sun is nowhere in sight when I open my curtains, just a pinkish tint to the night sky. I have always been an early riser but this is ridiculous. Then again it's the way of the world.

The warm water of the shower on my back soon has my eyes drooping, but as soon as I turn it on cold I'm wide awake.

By the time I get out of the shower, my stomach is demanding food. _Maybe I should have something to eat?_

_No sensei said not too. _

_But just one slice of toast can't hurt. _

_If you puke it's your fault. _The other side to my brain tells me

Eventually I'm ready to go. Kunai hosteller, check. Weapons pouch, check. Large weapons in backpack check. Bento, check. Water, check. Hiate, ch... No it's on the table. _Now I have it, _I think to myself as I tie it around my neck.

Seems like a strange place to put the Hiate, when it is supposed to go on your forehead, but it feels more comfortable there.

That looks like everything I think to myself. Dashing out of the front door complete with heavy backpack, I end up doing a face plant into the floor. Ouch, I tripped over the table leg I think. I swear it must have moved.

14 minutes before the scheduled time. I'm the first there. It has been a while since I last watched the sun rise.

Second there is Sakura-san; she like me also drops her large backpack down on the ground. Then comes Sasuke-san, I know his name now.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." As soon as he appeared Sakura-san greeted him.

"Hn." Was the only reply she got, I would call it more of a grunt than anything though.

By the time Naruto-san arrives, five minutes late according to my watch, there are three backpacks on the ground now.

"Morning Sakura-chan." He greets Sakura-san loudly

"Shut up Naruto."

"But Sakura-san-chan." He whines disappointed. "Morning, its Megumi-chan isn't it?"

I just nod at him and smile.

The sun rises further and further into the sky.

Still no sign of sensei. Maybe he got called out on an emergency?

"_This is just boring now." _ I start drawing pictures in the dirt.

"He better have a good excuse for this believe it!" Naruto-san exclaims loudly

10.05am

"You're late!" Both Sakura-san and Naruto-san yell very loudly.

The masked Shinobi just rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you see, I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path and I had to go the other way."

"You're a liar sensei!" Naruto-san yells accusingly, pointing his finger at him

"Moving on. Following are conversation yesterday you were all told to expect a test, and a test is what you shall get." Reaching into his weapons pouch, everyone tensed. But relaxed when he pulled out two bells on a piece of string.

"It's a simple test really; all you have to do is get a bell. No bell no pass, also you only have until noon." Sensei also brought an alarm clock out of nowhere

"Sensei there are only two bells and four of us, we can't all get one?" Sakura-san asked. I see her point.

"Well, only two can pass. If you can get a bell. Also anyone who doesn't get a bell by noon will be tied to those posts there..." the posts which no one seemed to have noticed "and will get no lunch, but will have to watch me and anyone who passed eat their lunch in front of them."

"But sensei, we had enough tests in the academy." Sakura-san whined

"On my signal you may go, any weapons are allowed including Kunai and Shuriken."

"That's really dangerous sensei! What if you get hurt?" Sakura-san asked obviously concerned, well it's not the kind of thing you do hurting your 'teacher' (sensei means teacher)

"Yeah, you couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto-san laughed not taking Kakashi-sensei seriously

"The class clowns are normally the weakest link in the team." I think that was aimed at Naruto-san

Naruto-san got angry with Kakashi-sensei's statement, I can't blame him. And actually went to attack him, drawing his kunai out.

I tensed up, I can see what is about to happen. As Naruto-san charges head on towards an experienced Shinobi. Needless to say sensei didn't have any struggle in restraining him, sensei grabbed onto his kunai wielding wrist, pulling his arm behind his back pushing him to the ground and pointing the tip of the kunai which he charged with to his neck.

"Well, I can actually say I'm begging to like you guys. There you charged at me with full intention of killing me."

I felt my jaw go slack at this, sensei wants us to try kill him? Well that's going to be a tale to tell Keni when he gets back. Now that I think about it, Keni rarely mentions his Genin team.

"You may start... Now!" I didn't need any prompting I was out of there. I need to come up with a plan.

How do you take out a Jonin? Moving up to a tree which gave me a good view of the clearing and other trees around me, I began to formulate a plan.

First of all he's going to be expecting me to attack, well I can't use surprise to my advantage. Unless I do something sneaky.

Unfortunately that's as far as I get when a loud voice interrupts. "You and I right here right now, bring it on old man!" Naruto-san yells at Kakashi sensei

Peering through a gap in the leafs Sensei does what looks to be a face palm, and says something about him being weird compared to the others. We all have our quirks; just Naruto-sans quirk is a little louder than others.

Of course Naruto-san responds, but it seems pretty pointless commenting on someone's hair cut. As the orange clad figure charges at sensei his hand reaches into his weapons pouch. I want to shout to him to warn him, but I can't.

But instead of pulling out a weapon he pulls out a book. A book with a rather strange picture on the front, a woman with large cleavage being chased by a man, oh my. My cheeks are burning; I think he's reading porn. Looking away quickly, I get some shuriken out in the hope that I may be able to hit sensei while he is distracted with Naruto-san, and maybe get him to drop a bell.

Looking back, just in time to see Sensei prod Naruto-san up his bottom with two fingers and send him flying. What kind of person is my Sensei? Defeats his students by poking their butts? I don't want him poking my butt. Is this what happens normally during training?

Once sensei is done he looks directly into the tree I am hiding in. I need to find a new place to think. Jumping down as quietly as I can, I break into a sprint. While running I think I hear the clash of metal against wood?

I reach the edge of the clump of trees I am running through and look through the foliage for any sign of sensei.

"Looking for someone?" a cool and collected voice asks. I nod not really thinking as a reply, and then I happen to glance behind me to see the odd sticky up hairdo of sensei.

I jump into a defensive position, holding my kunai in front of me. And reach into my weapons pouch, throwing a handful of shuriken at sensei. Which he catches on his fingers while reading that dreadful novel.

Weapons don't seem to be working. What can I do? Really I only have the option between Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I don't really want to use Ninjutsu, since it isn't really my strong point, but neither is Taijutsu. And I don't know any Genjutsu.

I decide for Taijutsu. Raising my right fist I aim for a punch, expecting him to catch it since he caught my shuriken I swing out with my left leg balancing on my toes aiming to kick him in the knees.

As you can guess that totally failed. But I did accomplish something, to catch my foot and me punch he did have to put the book away. I guess that something at least.

I didn't even get near a bell. I am really disappointed with myself.

"Looks like I got the bad bunch." Sensei sighs

One more try, I have to keep trying. Ninjutsu, not my best but I can try it.

Doing the appropriate hand signs I mouth 'Suiton: Water wave!' As I finish mouthing the words a medium sized wave of water appears from the lake situated behind the trees.

For a moment sensei looks impressed. For a moment, then I lose control over it, as it falls not so gracefully back to earth, without even reaching sensei. On the good side the plants got fed. On the bad side no bell and I look like a total idiot. Can't even do a Ninjutsu properly, I can do this, I can. I have done it once.

Once more, once more can't hurt. I do the hand signs again horse, ram, bird. One last time, I gather up as much chakra as I can, pouring all my effort into it. _I have to get a bell! _'Suiton: Water wave!'

This time a much larger wave of water appears, not from the lake this time. Looks like I can finally do it the right way, without having to use a water body to fuel the jutsu. The wave goes crashing down over Kakashi-sensei. I hold my breath, _did I do it? _

Once the wave falls fully I wait to see sensei, but there is no sign of him. I didn't kill him did I? No way he won't be dead he's a Jonin. No sensei no bells. I let out a sigh of almost relief, and then I notice I'm panting for breath. I think I over did it?

"One of the most important rules for Shinobi is never to let an enemy out of your sight and not to overdo it." The voice of sensei comes from behind me.

My precise thoughts then can be summed up in a single exclamation mark. '!'

I just know I'm in trouble, I mean he's going to retaliate and I don't stand a chance. Let's face it I'm a Genin, just graduated.

In a last ditch attempt to save myself from more humiliation, I pull out an explosive tag and a smoke bomb flinging them behind me, before I dash off into the trees.

I make a dash for it, running in a zigzag pattern which in theory should be harder to follow. Although to be totally honest I can probably be heard miles off.

Stopping to catch my breath, and to clean down a few scratches I got while running through the trees I can hear shouting in the distance, which would probably be Naruto-san. I would say it is North West of my current position. Wiping the sweat off my brow I think I'm ready to give getting a bell another go.

I can do it, I'm sure. I have to, I can't let Keni down. I want to be a Kunoichi. Graceful, strong and help those I can. If I don't pass this test I can't help others.

Deducing that sensei is in the direction the shouting came from I head off again. Well after I pick myself up off the floor, again. It's not my fault; I just get careless when I'm nervous, honest.

Running through the trees I catch myself on numerous branches, it's only because I haven't had much practice at this I will improve.

After a few minutes of running in the direction of the sound, I reach the edge of this clump of trees there's a small clearing. There's something there though, I'm not quite sure what it is. Hanging back in the shadows I listen out for any sign of sensei. I don't want to get caught off guard.

I catch the sound of hurried footsteps, sounds like running. So I move up into the canopy of the trees, to get a good view of who it is. Turns out its Sakura-san, something seems off about her. She seems in a daze. She looks at the object and screams something about Sasuke-kun, then runs off into the trees screaming. Seconds later I hear a thump. It sounds like she fainted.

Quietly so as not to alert sensei to my presence I make my way over to the object in the small clearing. I climb down from my spot and start to make my way through the trees until... _Ouch. _I trip over a large tree branch.

Rubbing my now throbbing nose with the back of my hand I look over at the object in question.

The object seems to move, slightly. Well I guess being sneaky is out of it now. Anxiously I walk towards the said object, which actually turns out to be Sasuke-sans head, poking out from the ground.

I read about this type of Jutsu, I can't recall the name since it could be one of many but I think it may be an earth style jutsu.

"Come out I know you're there." Said Uchiha's voice calls. Well I guess he isn't dead.

I reveal myself to him, as I search my pocket for my favourite tool. My pocket trowel. I know it sounds crazy but I always keep my pocket trowel on me, one because its useful for herb gathering which I do too much, and two you can never be too prepared.

Sasuke-san watches carefully as I dig in my pocket. I open up my trowel and show it to him. Then make a few gestures in sign language "_I'm going to dig you out." _and get to work. I know this is an independent assessment but he can't dig himself out.

"I don't need help" he growls in what would seem to be an annoyed tone.

I pause, mid scoop. He can't dig himself out, not really. He is just saying that because of pride. Pride can be ones downfall. Continuing to dig the soil I ignore his hard cold glare, which is making me uncomfortable to say the least.

Once there's enough room for him to get out, I stand back and fold my trowel away. And make my way to the tree line. I watch as Sasuke-san stands over a passed out Sakura-san, as she stirs.

Although his expression turns from almost concerned to annoyed as Sakura-san wraps her arms around him exclaiming how glad she is that he is ok. She really cares about him.

Sasuke-san then does something rather peculiar talking to himself, about how he needs to get a bell before lunch and it doesn't leave much time.

Sakura-san seems to think about something and then tells Sasuke-san that they should give up and try again next year to become ninja. She does have a point. I really should be getting on in my search for sensei and a bell.

Moving back into the shadows I head into the trees, hoping that I will be able to find sensei to have another go at getting a bell. I'm sure I can do it, this time. I hope so anyway.

Just as I get a good pace going, I hear the bell of the alarm clock go off. I didn't get a bell.

Heading back to the meeting spot, I find I am the second there. I find Naruto-san tied to one of the three posts. And Kakashi-sensei stood in front of them.

By the time Sasuke-san and Sakura-san arrive Naruto-san is shouting again.

"None of you managed to get a bell, but I have decided that none of you will be going back to the academy." Kakashi-sensei stands in front of us dictating.

Sakura-san seems overjoyed, although albeit puzzled murmuring about all she did was faint and fall over. I'm sure she did more than that, but I wasn't there. Naruto cheers loudly, from behind me. Sasuke-san stays silent. I don't really want to look at them, they might think I'm staring or being rude.

I'm really happy I won't be sent back to the academy. Looks like the effort I put in paid off, now I'm even more determined to be a good Kunoichi.

"I have decided that you are all to be dropped from the programme permanently, so that none of you will ever become Shinobi. You lack in the most basic skills. Not one of you realised what the purpose of the test was."

"I wanted to ask you that at the start sensei" Sakura-san says hesitantly.

"Think about it why is it that you were put on squads, in your case four man squads?" Sensei asks us

_I really have no idea, is four a significant number for something?_

"How are we supposed to know if you don't tell us?" Naruto-san yells frustrated.

"It's so basic." He sighed exasperated "Team work"

"I knew that" Sakura stated

"Sakura, you had the chance to use team work to help Naruto, who obviously needed it but you were too concerned with Sasuke. Sasuke, you acted as if everyone is below you. Megumi, you had the chance on several occasions to use team work but failed to. Naruto, you're a knuckle head, and lacked thought. You could have all passed despite there being 2 bells; the purpose was to pit you against one another, to see if you could put the team before yourselves. You all fail."

Sasuke-san's aura is not that one of a pleased Aura well who would be, since he is being held down by sensei. After charging at him, trying to attack, even though the test was over.

"You aren't ninjas, just children pretending to be ninjas. You don't know what being out there means. Genin should have a natural feel for team work, you don't. "Digging his knee into Sasuke-sans back.

"Get off my Sasuke-kun; you can't treat him like that. It's not fair." Sakura-san shouts annoyed.

"Not fair is it?" Sensei murmurs to himself, then reaches behind him into his weapons pouch and pulls out a kunai holding it to Sasuke-sans neck.

"Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." Kakashi-sensei states in a deadly tone.

The colour leaves everyone's faces. At least he didn't tell me to kill anyone or anyone to kill me.

"See this is the real world, when a team can't function properly people die. And you Naruto tried to eat your lunch without the others, on that stone. The stone that has the names of the Hero's of this village engraved on them."

"I know I'm going to get my name on that stone, what kind of hero's are they?"

"They are a special type of hero, they are K.I.A"

"Ooh sounds cool, what does it mean?" Naruto pipes up.

"Naruto, they are Killed in action. They're all dead." Sakura-san says her voice full of remorse.

"Some of my best friends are on that stone. A friend of mine once said 'Those who abandon the team are worse than scum.' He was right. Bear that in mind." Kakashi sensei warns.

Just then everyone's stomachs rumble, except mine. Well only a little bit. Okay mine did too, it shouldn't since I had breakfast this morning, but I guess falling over makes you hungry.

"Well I guess it's time for lunch." Kakashi-sensei said cheerfully, despite Sasuke-san still being underneath him and Naruto-san tied to a post.

Reaching for my bag I pull out the bento I prepared last night. I can't wait, I tried some new seasoning with my steamed rice, and it smelled great. Just thinking about it gets my stomach rumbling. Sitting back in the same spot I place my bento on my lap and separate my chopsticks. Getting ready to say my thanks to Mother Nature for the food 'Itadakimasu' _I shall receive. _

When of course my bento is removed from my lap. "I didn't say you could eat yet." The smug voice of Kakashi-sensei said

The shock must have been obvious on my expression. "Also bringing your own food is a good idea but it is cheating. And cheaters are tied to the posts, just like Naruto. Aren't they Megumi?"

Of course that is what happened. Stuck next to Naruto-san, who is being very loud while Sensei hands Sasuke-san and Sakura-san the bentos. They must have worked really hard, their efforts are being rewarded, and I'm sure.

"Right, well I have a few things I need to be doing. I will be back soon, Sasuke and Sakura you may eat, but Naruto and Megumi get none..." Then he paused "Or you will pay the deadly price" his voice darkened."You can re-sit the test after lunch, but only you two are allowed to eat. Well enjoy your meals, Ja ne" and with that he left.

Sasuke-san and Sakura-san start digging into the bentos, when Naruto-sans stomach growls loudly. "What?! I'm hungry and I didn't eat breakfast." Naruto-san shouts obviously embarrassed, I try not to cringe at the shouting but I think I failed.

"Feed him." Sasuke-san says, in a barely audible tone.

"What?" Sakura-san and Naruto-san tune in together.

"We need to work as a team to get those bells, if one member is hungry that will slow us down and make the team defective." Sasuke-san states without even looking up from his bento. Then he moves slightly and it looks as if he is offering his bento to Naruto-san.

"No, Sasuke-kun, sensei said not to..." One dark glare which sent shivers down my spine and seemingly Sakura-sans silenced her.

"Fine, I'm on a diet anyway." Sakura-san groans, and offers up her bento to Naruto-san.

"He he, thanks Sakura-chan! Eh, but err, well..."

"Spit it out!"

"You're going to have to feed me I can't move my arms" Naruto-sans very loud embarrassed cry rings in my ears.

Sakura-san doesn't seem happy, but it's nice to see. I mean normally they don't get along but despite how awkward it may be everyone seems almost at peace.

"Hey! What about Megumi-chan?" Naruto-san pipes up

"What about her?" Sakura-san asks seemingly forgetting I'm there, easily done.

"Feed her." Sasuke-san states, although now you mention it, it is getting slightly annoying being talked about like I'm not there but then again it's not as if I talk back.

"No way! I just fed Naruto, you do it." Sakura-san huffs folding her arms over her chest. Not even a dark glare from Sasuke-san changes her mind.

"Feed her." Sasuke-san insists.

"No way, I had to share my bento with Naruto so you share yours with her." Sakura-san insisted

"Fine." A dark look in Sakura-sans and Naruto-sans direction says it all.

I watch as he stands up, walking over to the post next to Naruto-san and standing in front of me.

I look down at the floor, my ponytail spitting in two going either side of my glowing face, this is so embarrassing. I don't want to be fed by anyone. I can wait to eat!

Then a pair of chopsticks with some rice on is poked under my nose and a stern command "Eat it." From Sasuke-san

I shake my head. I don't want to be fed by anyone, it's too embarrassing. The last time anyone ever fed me I was in nappies. Of course I get a growl in response.

"Eat it." The command is harsher this time, with a frustrated tone to it.

Of course I shake my head in return. "Megumi-chan come on you must be hungry." Naruto interjects trying to help.

I shake my head. No I'm not hungry not one bit. _Liar, _my stomach answers.

"Eat it." Once again Sasuke-san commands but to no avail.

"Ha ha teme! You should say please." Naruto-san taunts Sasuke-san

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura-san, smacks Naruto. I would presume across the head, as from what I have seen that is the normal target area.

"Ow, what was that for Sakura-chan?" A dishevelled Naruto asks

"Will you eat if I say please?" Sasuke-san asks obviously irritated. "Eat it... Please." Sasuke-san spits out the last word.

"Please Megumi-chan? If you're hungry we won't get a bell." Naruto-san asks kindly

It makes sense I guess. I just nod my head, slightly.

"Hey she nodded!" Naruto-san yells

"Will you?" Sasuke-san asks.

I just not in reply, lifting my head up I see everyone is looking at me. I can just feel the head radiating off my face. _Please don't look at me. _A silent scream echoes in my mind.

As Sasuke-san moves the chopsticks towards me, everyone becomes silent. When they come into view under my nose I lift my eyes up from the floor and lean forward the best I can and take the food off the chopsticks.

"See I told you being nice would work." Naruto-san exclaims

Just then something comes running out of the trees. Its Sensei. "You!" he points an accusing finger at all of us. "I told you that only Sasuke and Sakura were to eat! Prepare to face the consequences!" Kakashi sensei makes a series of rapid hand seals as dark stormy clouds gather above us.

"Any last words?" he asks menacingly

"We're a team." I think its Sasuke-san who speaks up first. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah were a team and we work together!" Sakura-san spoke up courageously, I nod more enthusiastically this time. We are a team and we need to look out for one another.

"Yeah the four of us are one!" Naruto yells adding to the drama, I can't help but smile, despite the raging winds.

"The four of you are one eh? Well let me tell you this..." Kakashi-sensei says in his scary voice. "You pass." He smiles under that mask he wears.

"What?" Sakura-san and Naruto-san both say the same thing while a small "Huh?" is heard from Sasuke-san

"Every other team I've tested did exactly what I told them, they had no initiative and didn't understand how to work together." He shrugs as if he is clueless as to why.

"Well you may as well, go and do what ever you have to do. We will have our first mission tomorrow. Meet here at 9am sharp. I've got people to see and places to be so ja ne." And with a poof of smoke he disappeared. I want to learn how to do that.

So Sasuke-san and Sakura-san walk off into the trees. Leaving both me and Naruto tied to posts.

"Hey! I knew it! Hey, you forgot about me... err us! Yeah you forgot about us! Come one untie us! Please!" Naruto-san yells.

When neither of them turn back, Naruto-san turns to me and says "I guess it's just you and me then isn't it Megumi-chan?"

This is going to be a long day.

~Team 7's Blessing the re-write chapter 3~

Kiyomi: Wow, 10 pages later. Well I hope you all enjoy, sorry for the lack of updates. If you have any questions just ask away. I don't bite.


End file.
